


I'm Your Protein?

by Saberian_Dream



Series: Lyrical Nanoha Vore [2]
Category: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Digestion, F/F, Lolicon, Nudity, Stripping, Submission, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberian_Dream/pseuds/Saberian_Dream
Summary: One day after an intense sparring session, when Fate leaves to head home, Arf sticks around and to Nanoha's surprise, has a rather unusual request, what had only been a threat six months ago when they first met, that will change the both of them forever once Nanoha accepts...





	I'm Your Protein?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vore fic featuring Nanoha and Arf with a graphic description of a little girl getting swallowed whole while naked and then digested, so needless to say, if that's not your kind of thing, then don't read. You've been warned.

**(Nanoha)**

Me, Fate-chan, and Arf-san moved tiredly across the echoing, open-space gym towards the benches where we had stored our belongings, like our smartphones, science homework, water bottles filled up with sports drinks, plushies, towels, and a keychain to our homes, dressed in our defensive barrier jackets and sweating profusely while panting heavily from the physical exertion which we had just been through.

By the way, hi! My name is Nanoha Takamachi, and I am nine years old! Half a year ago I had learned that I was magical and since then, I had helped out my new friends like Yuuno-kun and Chrono-san in the Time-Space Administration Bureau to deal with hostile threats, had saved Fate-chan from her abusive mother, and rescued Hayate-chan recently from the Book of Darkness. Telling my parents had been very difficult to do, but in the end they both understood and allowed me to continue my training for the TSAB placements exams just so long as I would keep up with my regular studies, which I had. Just now, Fate-chan and her feral but lovable familiar Arf-san had been training with me, honing our magical skills, and working to make sure we would be in tip-top peak condition when the time finally came to take the test.

When we made it to the bench I gestured silently to the magical device I held in my hands, Raising Heart, which was engulfed by a flash of light, and once it had faded, returned to the small, red-hued jewel it was I could fit within my palm easily — my barrier jacket then dissolved, I could feel it as a rippling wave that seemed to spread over my whole body, bathing me in a warm, glowing sensation, like I could feel heat and energy rinsing over my bare body, and then it finished and I stood there in my normal school outfit. The sweat had mostly been flushed off my face and the sides of my head yet I still grabbed at the nearby towel, and dabbed on the places which it had missed.

I turned my gaze to Fate-chan and smiled.

"That was quite a training session, huh, Fate-chan?" I remarked.

Fate, now restored back to her school dress while beside her, Arf-san remained in her wolfish form swaying slightly where she stood, nodded in my direction with her red eyes shimmering from all of the heartfelt emotion I'd been so enraptured by in the first place six months ago.

"Yeah," she agreed, reaching into her bag and pulling out her drink. She popped the top and took a swig. "Keep this up and we'll _definitely_ ace our physical placements tests at TSAB headquarters next year."

I nodded in reply. "No kidding! I've worked harder than I ever have before — and it's all thanks to you, Fate-chan! You and Arf-san. You encouraged me to keep going and never let me give up on myself."

A rosy hint of color spread over Fate's cheeks and my smile deepened.

"W-Well... Arf-san did most of the work..." she stammered, clearly uncomfortable with my praise; she was so shy, I guess I couldn't help wanting to lift her spirits when I could. "Anyway, you just needed to believe in yourself. That's what you always say... right?"

My smile grew more towards an eager grin.

"Yup!" I said brightly. "You should do the same, Fate-chan."

She glanced down to her watch and reacted with shock from it.

"It's already six o'clock!" she yelped. "Mama's waiting for me back home! She... she gets upset if I don't have at least a full meal."

She hefted her backpack over her shoulders and sent me a final look.

"Same time, next week?" my best friend asked, her eyes pleading.

"If I can fit it into my schedule, sure!" I chirped. _For you, I will always _make_ the time, Fate-chan. If it's possible. Because you're my friend and I love you and Arf-san both._

Fate nodded again, and spinning on her heel, took off down the gym.

"See you later, Nanoha!" she called, and with that, left my sight.

With a sigh I turned back to my bag and picked up my flip-phone situated next to it, opening up the menu and scrolling through the list of recent calls. Let's see... Arisa had left me a message demanding to know when I'd come see her next, and my teacher had emailed me the results from my last quiz. Yes! Full marks to my math essay!

Feeling quite good about what I had just seen, I stuffed my smartphone back into my bag and was ready to sit down with my science homework when suddenly I felt a soft fuzzy nudge near my ankles which almost made me jump, so I turned around to face it.

Arf was standing there, still wolf, and I tilted my head at her, puzzled.

(_Nanoha..._) she inquired gently, which was quite a rare thing to see.

"Arf-san?" I said politely, peering down at her. "Is something wrong?"

It occurred to me that all through that exchange between me and Fate-chan how Arf-san hadn't spoken up once throughout our conversation, and I was beginning to feel worried for her.

(_No, not really,_) she replied. (_But it's just, well... I... I have a request._)

I blinked, stunned, and more than a bit confused with her actions.

"Something you wanna ask me, Arf-san?" I said. "Hey, go ahead, ask."

Arf looked to spend the next solid minute steeling herself, apparently gathering courage for the task at hand, which made me a little curious — what _was_ it she could ask me that might require this sort of mental preparation? Could it really be that bad? And then in just three short words, Arf told me, taking my breath away.

(_Can I eat you?_)

My heart gave a startled thump in my chest and I blinked more swiftly.

"What?" I said slowly, wondering if I had really heard Arf-san right.

(_I'm low on mana, as you could probably tell,_) Arf explained. And it was true, she did seem to be a bit more exhausted than she typically did after the weekly sparring sessions between me and Fate-chan. (_As you know, the quickest way you could recharge mana is through the replenishment of nutrients. And protein is the best nutrient I could have right now._)

"You're serious?" I demanded, wondering if this was some weird joke. She couldn't _really_ mean this! "You really want to... chew me up?"

(_No, not that, kid!_) the wolfish creature said, with a bite of her old fierce temperament... and it was only at that moment I realized how truly out of it Arf-san was. (_I don't want to tear you to pieces, I wanna devour you. You know — gulp you down in me, swallow you whole?_)

"Oh!" I exclaimed, putting my hand to my mouth, and feeling less weirded out than I had a moment ago, strangely enough, despite the utterly insane reality to what she had just requested. "You want to swallow me whole!"

I felt a powerful wave of unreality pass over me, like I was acutely aware of all of the ways my body functioned, feeling the blood racing throughout my veins, my heart pumping oxygen, my brain organizing thought into conscious act, and yet I could recall almost immediately how when we had first met Arf-san had wanted to eat me to get me out of the way of her plans with Fate-chan, and it felt suddenly quite bizarre that I had even forgotten it at all. Evidently she hadn't been bluffing, like I had thought.

I felt my body heating up, like someone had dumped molten steel down my pants so that I was filled with it and burned brightly where I stood, the blaze of embarrassment strongest in my cheeks. And yet, to my total surprise, there was no hesitation in my return statement and absolutely no wobbling to my voice either.

"I guess that would be okay," I said tentatively, softly, almost shyly, as the heat spreading through me rapidly erupted into a swelling wave over my body and I knew my cheeks just had to be a bright shade of crimson. "After all, you're a very dear friend to me, Arf-san, and if I can help you, I'd... like to do that."

And it was true, I actually meant it. If I could help out a close friend, despite the unusual nature to her request and what it would mean for me, well then, I never wanted to refuse. Say no to those you love and disappointing them is something that most people should try to work to avoid, even if it means sacrificing some of your personal wishes along the way. We _all_ deserve to get what we want. Besides, Arf-san may sometimes _seem_ human, but she was actually a Mid-Childan dire wolf, really just a large, doglike animal, but with greater intelligence. How could I hold her to the same morality as human beings?

"Just..." I added, begging her with my eyes, so that she would see this. "Do me a favor? Please... just don't chew too much, okay?"

Arf reached up and wrapped her legs around my arms in a huge bear hug as she licked at my face and I giggled at the touch, while it struck me how _larger_ Arf was then me, hanging off of my smaller frame like she was a gigantic, furry sofa.

(_I promise,_) Arf vowed, and then settled back onto her haunches, glancing up at me with doggish pupils. (_Thank you. I always knew you were special, Nanoha. Not many girls your age would agree to this._)

It was true — getting eaten alive was one of childhood's greatest fears, and when faced with this most kids would run screaming away from it in terror. In fact, I was surprised that I wasn't _more_ scared. In fact, my fear seemed to feel practically nonexistent. I mean, logically, we all die, yes? We try to trick ourselves into not really thinking about it too often, but it really _is_ just a question of _how_ and _when_. If I could make a friend happier this way, well, then, really, what did I have to be so afraid about? And anyway it may be interesting to observe what it was like to get swallowed whole as I went down, experience it fully from the perspective of a predator's food.

Arf stalked closer to me, and my heartbeat increased as I felt every _centimeter_ my body, yet there wasn't fear, just calm acceptance.

(_Let's do it,_) Arf said solemnly, her jaws pulling open to reveal a mouth filled with pink gums and dripping saliva oozing down.

I felt a thrill rush through me, and I suddenly knew what I wanted, more than anything, if I was really going to go through with this.

"Wait!" I insisted, holding up a hand, and Arf stopped, and my tone then become one of gentle pleading; if Arf-san wanted to _swallow_ me, then I wanted _this_ too. "Before we do this, please let me take off my clothes."

And, perhaps it was rude, but, I couldn't help it, couldn't contain it anymore and I started undoing the ribbon tied to the front of my school uniform, kicking my shoes off.

Arf looked a little perplexed by what I was doing, but hey, since her reasons for asking it were mystifying to me who's to say mine couldn't be the same? (_You want to get swallowed whole in your underwear?_)

I kept stripping even as I gave back my answer, shucking off my socks and quickly shedding my dress, so that I was standing there clad in a bra and only my pair of white panties.

"I want to get swallowed whole _naked_," I elaborated for her.

(_What?!_) Arf erupted, sounding more than a little self-conscious despite her primal nature. (_Jeez, kid, you're really making this awkward..._)

I giggled, even as I undid the clasps to my bra and worked it off.

"If we were gonna feel awkward, we'd be long past that, Arf-san!" I informed her cheerfully, tossing the bra to the side. "But while I feel a little embarrassed, I don't feel that upset, really. Mostly just curious. And if I'm going down then I want to experience the _whole_ thing — nothing to get in the way. It's my body, you should respect that."

(_True..._) Arf allowed grudgingly.

Through this exchange I'd inserted my fingers into my panties, and slid the underwear past my thighs and down over my legs, slipping it off as my bare hips and pubic area was exposed for full sight, and with that accomplished, I stood there in front of Arf-san in the middle of the gym, totally naked, and feeling quite helpless and vulnerable in a way I never had, yet despite the wild blush raging through me, I found it to be a rather intriguing feeling, like some deep subconscious part of me was feeling the outside world to be too much burden on my bare skin and wanted to return to a soft, fleshy space where I would be wrapped up protectively behind layers of muscles and bones... like when I was safe in my mother's womb before the start of my life.

"I'm ready!" I happily told the wolfish familiar.

With an acknowledging nod, Arf resumed her course toward me.

(_Kneel down, please, kid,_) she commanded. (_Makes it easier._)

Obediently I bent down upon my legs until my knees touched the linoleum so I was now kneeling submissively before her, putting my hands within my lap, sending her an encouraging smile as despite the alien process I was about to go through, I felt very serene. It felt quite fascinating to realize how despite what I had said, my body no longer really belonged to me, but Arf-san, to _surrender_ yourself to another living being so _completely_ it consumed you. It was mind-blowing.

Arf-san towered over me, and stretched her jaws open again, glistening white as a reactive piece of me recoiled, but I held on, descending closer as my heart skipped a couple beats and a rim of sharpened razor teeth and soft pads along her gum line, mushy pink tongue as well as a ridged upper part to the roof of her mouth rapidly filled my vision. It looked, well... very _squishy_, to be honest, as a hot blast of drooling air struck me. Those _teeth_ were worrisome, but Arf had promised not to chew, and I trusted her.

And then she took my head in as sticky warmth and wet saliva surrounded every inch of my crown, wrapping around my cranium so that my hair was plastered to the sides of my face and over my cheeks with her mouth pressing upon me to every angle. Oh my goodness, it was as squishy as I had imagined! Like being enveloped into a hot and wet spongy cavern with no space to breathe and no room to wriggle about, yet I did so anyway.

With the top and bottom of my head now swallowed, Arf ran her mouth further across my body over my neck, taking in my narrow shoulders, as I was gulped along through her powerful, contracting muscles and my skull slipped past her uvula down into her throat and oh WOW! It was really beyond description, as she fully got into the act of ingesting me, but... I'll try. A superheated slimy darkness had now taken hold of me, and with my head snugly draped within the other animal, I could feel every _pull_ of her muscles, every _tug_ that dragged me further in, and yet even as more of my tiny body was swallowed whole with her jaws tenderizing me like the piece of meat I was while sliding over my torso with her tongue slapping against my chest, I was squeezed through her esophagus, with Arf's ridges rippling over me in an intense deluge of raw, constricting physical feeling, more extreme than even how it felt when taking off my barrier jacket a few minutes ago, almost like being shoved through a blisteringly damp, tightened toothpaste tube that quivered all around you, her bare skin enfolding mine so firmly that I felt faint as I got eaten.

And still Arf-san kept sucking and pulling upon me for all she was worth and I squirmed vaguely through the blazingly vivid hole as she now absorbed my abdomen, with both my arms pinned tightly into my sides, and moving down past my stomach across my hips and buttocks so that _half_ my naked body had been submerged under the waves and _lost_ to the sea of intense squishy, melting, intimate warmth consuming me while her grunts echoed through me, reverberating all through my physical mass, and she gnawed tenderly on my butt cheeks, like a dog worrying a bone, causing me to tremble violently within the confines of her form. I felt _amazed_ that I wasn't more frightened as Arf _swallowed me whole_. My heart was _bursting_ with feeling, racing more wildly than it had been while training with Fate-chan not long ago and yet I wasn't afraid as even with a rush of _fierce_ emotion I sensed my cranium poke out into a slightly roomier space I knew deep down in my soul just _had_ to be Arf's stomach bubble, the new home I was entering which would soon be my whole universe, gurgling and rumbling to the beast's living vibrations. And _still_ she kept on eating me!

It was crazy to realize how while she gouged herself on me that this was what Arf had wanted to do to me when we'd first met six months ago. I guess such a fate had finally come for me, after all. Wow... poor Arf-san. She had wanted to eat me so much, and she was right, what other girl would agree to this? It was simply _bizarre_ to think on how much she _owned_ me as I fell deeper into her throat, and while hardly the horrifying nightmare you'd think it was, it was _far_ from any kind of beautiful body intimacy, yet it was definitely the most spiritually raw, wildly intense full-body experience I had undergone before as I was slowly made fully part of her.

Having swallowed half of me I felt a mighty jerking motion from Arf, and I guessed that she must have yanked me up into the air so that I would be easier to swallow as I was gulped even _further_ down with my chest and abdomen pushed through Arf's sheer, _roasting_ tunnel which my head and my shoulders had just slid down, tenderly massaging at my naked body gently with the _scorching_ heat that was her insides. As my shoulders emerged into her small stomach, not even large enough to hold me, she consumed my hips further along inside her body with her esophagus squeezing my butt deeper through. I'm sorry to say, I really couldn't help it for as Arf-san absorbed my thighs I slowly kicked my legs about in the cool air to the former world I had been in, not out of terror, but the _sheer_ rush of the power and energy _devouring_ me so that I seemed to have felt like I'd been dropped into the hottest bath ever invented wringing against every _centimeter_ of my bare skin more _completely_ than _anything_ ever had. This was too much! It was simply _overwhelming_, and yet, I _wanted_ it to be over, to be out of the chilly atmosphere of the gym and buried _fully_ within Arf's body. It was so astounding, the fact that I had been swallowed whole! Just unreal. I hope I tasted good.

And yet it was nearly done. Arf took my legs into her mouth even as I was shoved into the increasingly cramped space that was her stomach walls as my hips passed through, and I moved about awkwardly trying to arrange myself into a more comfortable position. My ankles slipped down Arf's throat passage, with my toes wriggling about on the outside, and I imagine to any passersby it would have looked quite strange, this giant dog-like wolf with a pair of bare feet and wriggling toes sticking out of her mouth, and yet my legs finally fell through her esophagus and I could feel her jaws closing around my toes as the last of me dropped inwards, like Arf had slurped down spaghetti noodles.

I had been swallowed whole now, there wasn't _any_ place around me that wasn't part of Arf's body and I tugged my legs to me and wrapped my arms around them, shifting slightly so that I could at least form a fetal position, which I did, as _thousands_ of points of burning contact _exploded_ all across my body, numbing me, and yet through it all, I took stock of my new environment.

I was trapped! Surrounded on every _inch_, every _centimeter_ by a tight, constricting bubble crushing, _squeezing_ me under layers of stomach folds, and I knew I didn't have long now, for the world I had been absorbed by was hot, so _hot_ her goopy, shivering stomach walls felt like they were swirling around me, I was _melting_ into Arf more purely than in _any_ way I ever experienced, and yet it — it wasn't all that bad. _Really!_ It might sound insane, but it was actually kind of soothing, in an alien sort of way. I lay there nestled within a space strained fit to burst around me, _hugging_ my naked body _perfectly_ as Arf-san's bare innards pressed against me, exposed skin tickling even _more_ exposed skin, and I could have giggled. It was almost like this small universe, the dimension separating me from the outside world, had been made specifically for me, _my_ shape and form, and as I drifted off, feeling my awareness ebb I marveled how I was _literally_ part of Arf-san now and that in the hours to come I'd become even _more_ a part of her with my body being digested and fully absorbed into her own, so that in a weird way I'd live much longer, so long as Arf-san did, and I would _never_ be apart from her, like I was with other people, in a more _intimate_ way than two beings could _ever_ share, not even _lovers_.

It was getting harder and harder to stay awake while the fires of her stomach overpowered me, seemingly trying to ignite me on the inside and yet, I still clung to the sound of her massive heartbeat thundering all around sending _echoes_ past my skin to _deeper_ within me so that I could _feel_ my own heart beating just as powerfully, as if we were in sync, that Arf-san's heart thumping around my body was merely a reflection of what was in my own chest, and I felt more connected to her than _anyone_ else in the world, not Fate-chan, not Yuuno-kun, not even my own parents or siblings and fleetingly as my eyelids shut over my pupils and I exhaled softly, I wondered if this was what it was like to be inside my own mother, naked and wrapped up inside another being, so that there was no barrier between the two, just one.

"Mama..." I breathed as her stomach's groans answered me back.

And then I passed out and slipped into Arf _forever_...


End file.
